Out on a Drive
by SmubCG
Summary: Get paid to drive people around. Seemed simple enough. NOT


**So recently I decided to replay my old HeartGold game and it has been amazing! More amazing was the shipping trolls-yes trolls because fairies don't waste your time chasing couples that don't exist-that made me fall in love with Cannonshipping the moment I ran into Proton in the Slowpoke Well. He was slicing off tails and saying he was the cruelest member of Team Rocket and now I'm shipping poor Lyra with him. Thank you Trolls.**

 **Anyway I was hunting around for Cannonshipping posts and other fanfics, as shippers do, and realized that there isn't much you can find to this ship. So this is a little something I came up with recently and wrote in one go last night after work.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Be an Uber driver they said._

"Drive"

It was difficult hearing anything with the loud beating of her heart thumping in her ears, but the small nudge of the gun against the back of her head was enough for Lyra to react. She gulped and, with a shaky hand, put the car in drive.

"Atta girl. Turn here"

Lyra couldn't believe what was happening. Being a college freshman in a new city, she was ready to take on the world. Despite Silver's warnings, her new friend, Ethan, convinced her becoming an Uber driver would help her get to know her new surroundings, along with a decent pay. He said it would be great. And it _was_ great. The first thirty six hours were anyway.

Now she was here. Picking up an armed criminal from a house probably not his, seeing as he was so sure to leave immediately.

 _It'll be fun they said._

"Now, I'm going to remove my gun. But don't make any sudden moves, ok? Or else" he emphasized by bumping it against the back of her seat.

Lyra couldn't help but chance a quick glance at the man through her rear view mirror. He caught her eye and smirked.

"Take as long a look as you want girlie. Make sure you remember every single detail of my face for the police. Hell, I'll give you my name too. It's Petrel. Not like they'll ever catch me" he ranted.

"That…that wasn't your house was it?" Lyra nervously asked.

"Nope. Just someone who owed us money"

He noticed the way she tensed even more from hearing the sound of his gun swinging around as he spoke and smirked "Not dead. Just a little…roughed up"

The relaxed way he was spread across her back seat made Lyra anxious with the way he held himself and bragged about never getting caught to the point of giving her his name. This man could probably get away with murder if he wanted.

She wanted so desperately to reach across her passenger seat where her bag was and pull out Neon, her Ampharos, to stun him and get rid of him, but she remembered his not so subtle threat about sudden movements.

"By the way, what's your name? Come on, I told you mine!" he thumped the gun against the seat.

"Lyra"

"Cute. Go down this road and turn right. Don't try to remember the route by the way. This place ain't nothing special"

Lyra did as told and continued until they reached what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Driving up to the side, she noticed a young man sitting on a crate. He was dressed in dark street clothes with an old style newsie cap pulled over his head, covering his green hair. He looked up and Lyra could _feel_ her breath being taken away with how deep his green eyes were. How she was able to properly see his green eyes from this distance and with the glass of the window in the way, she didn't know and she really didn't care.

'A bad boy looking for the right girl to change him' she fantasized.

He stared back and Lyra didn't realize she was having a moment until she was brought out of it by the sudden knocking on her window. She looked up and was surprised to realize that Petrel had already gotten out of the car without her notice.

She wisely kept her window closed, but he seemed unbothered.

"Thanks for the ride. I left your pay plus tip in the back"

Remembering he was an armed criminal and his ( _gorgeous)_ friend most likely was too, she quickly put her car in drive and gunned it out of there.

Reaching the campus, Lyra parked near the dorms and took a shaky breath. Fuego, her quilava who she let out on the drive back, sat in the passenger seat and looked at her with worry. She returned his stare.

"Well that happened"

With a nervous expression, she turned around to look at the 'payment' and was immediately relieved to see money.

'I mean what else could it be? A severed hand?' she awkwardly chuckled and reached for the small wad.

"The ride was maybe twenty minutes. Just how much did he…$130?!

* * *

 **Bet you thought the man in the car was Proton, right? Well it was suppose to be at first, but as I wrote, he somehow morphed into Petrel which I'm actually pretty happy with. The attitude seemed to fit him better!**

 **This started off playing more on Lyra's fear that there was a man with a gun in her car, but I'm glad I decided to play it back with more humor because in real life, I don't think she'd be checking out said armed guy's friend if that were the case.**

 **Fun little story with a decent ending. I feel like I could add more to it though. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
